


The Lost Mattron

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jango's just a tired dad, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Originally Posted on Tumblr, T for a single curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just another night on Kamino.





	The Lost Mattron

Vara Mattron quietly made her way down one of the many sterilzed halls of the Kaminoan military complex, the only audible sound being a soft thud of her durasteel steeled boots as they hit the floor and her companion’s boots, taking note of the way he limped from an old ankle injury.

Despite the years she spent hating Mandalorians for what they did to her family, to Uncle Varen and Aunt Natalie and little Falin, the ones she currently kept company with weren’t bad company.

Of course, that couldn’t be said about Priest and his psycho bitch. But other ones, like that Jango fella, or Bralor and Gilamar were decent people. She honestly pitied that Rau boy, a real sweetheart that one, it was unfortunate he didn’t go for his Corellian lineage, he would’ve made one fine admiral.

“Any particular reason why you want me to train them in that, Kal?” Vara asked as she adjusted her jacket. “I would assume Mandalorians are natural snipers or you’d go for Tervho”.

“Your methods and tactics fit better with my own then Vhonte. ” Kal remarks as he glanced down at her with warm blue eyes that were still vaguely familiar to her. “Besides, I’m pretty sure quite a few of my boys took a shine to you after that cheap shot at Vau.”.

“To quote my father: Don’t tell me what somebody’s potential isn’t, tell me what it is. Anybody has potential to be something, you just have to nurture it.”

“Sounds like he was a wise man then.”.

The two bounty hunters slowed their pace as she heard footsteps approaching them from behind and turned to find her employeer, carrying a small bundle in his arms.

“I see Boba having trouble sleeping again.” Kal remarks as he glanced at the bundle in Jango’s arms, which caused the younger man to give a tired smile.

“Good evening, Jango.” Vara greeted warmly as she smiled at the young Mandalorian. “Kal please tell me you got video feed of that. We need evidence that he is capable of smiling and acting human.”.

Jango cast an annoyed look at her while Kal actually gave a chuckle at that, smiling a bit. “You’re a riot, Vara. Really.” Jango remarks sarcastically as he adjusted his kid, earning a soft whine in response before Jango looked towards Walon. “Boba’s not the only one. Apparently the Alphas somehow locked the Kaminoans out of their barracks because they’re scared of the storm.”.

“That’s no surprise.” Kal remarked as he glanced towards the windows across from them, yet another storm was raging. “And impressive. Who did the slicing?”

“Either Thirteen or Seventy-Seven.”.

“And here I thought you said they weren’t your kids.” Vara adds as she noticed the proud look Jango had.

“They’re not, but they’re still my responsibility.”.

Vara smirked slightly at that. “You sure? I mean both Seventeen and Twenty-Six called you buir and you didn’t correct them.”.

“For all you know, that means training sergeant.”.

“Nope, your little redhead pilot told me otherwise. Papa Jango sounds so nice too, it’s so cute too.” Vara knew she had him when he glared at her but didn’t actually deny it.

Jango sighed at that. “If you keep it up, you can just deal with them.”.

Vara just shook her head at the younger man. “No shame in accepting your role, Jango.” Vara says as she leaned back against the wall. “And the override code is Bralor’s birthdate. Vizsla decided to teach the ARCs a simple one, so we could override lockouts.”.

“Are you sure they’re not married yet?” Jango asks as he looked at Kal.

“Positive but they might have a kid together?” Kal responds as he glanced towards the window across from them. "At least I assume that's the case, Xana reminds me far too much of Rav when she was that age and she looks like a Bralor moreso then a Vizsla.".

“That wouldn’t surprise me, I swear they love messing with me.”.

Kal gave a slight shrug. “We may never know.”.

Jango just rolled his eyes then stared at them for a second with a bit of a pensive look.

“Everything alright?” Vara asks as she stared right back at him.

“Yeah, just noticed something, that’s all.” Jango responds as he started to walk off. “You both have the same eyes.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this! ^^


End file.
